


The Right Words at the Right Time

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Alternate scene of Maeve's confession in S2 E4.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. A Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> New fic then. I haven't abandoned my other one, it's just something to freshen myself up a little bit instead of following the other story-line all the time, and also to use some new ideas that you guys have suggested.
> 
> Hope its enjoyable!

“I messed it up with you.” Maeve called as Otis began to walk away.

He stopped and turned around slowly, clutching onto his helmet with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anticipation while Maeve continued to stare at him. But he didn’t say anything, so there was a very awkward silence between them as they continued to watch the other. Their feelings for each other were loud in their heads, yet in Otis’ they were kept in his subconscious mind and Maeve had put up her walls to try and keep those feelings locked up inside.

“Forget I said anything, go and see your girlfriend Otis.” Maeve said looking down at the floor and fiddling with her bow tie that she had taken off.

“I don’t think you want me to do that.” Otis said, now fully facing Maeve.

“What?”

“You don’t want me to go and see Ola. Is something wrong Maeve?” Otis turned his head slightly as he still wasn’t sure why Maeve had said that she ‘messed it up with him’.

“I can’t tell you, but it’s nothing serious. So just go and see your girlfriend.” Maeve sounded a little bit annoyed and she didn’t know why. He was just trying to make sure she was okay.

“Are you sure? I can stay and spend time with you if you need support.”

“Everything’s fine.” Maeve looked down and Otis could see right through her lies, so he continued to check if she was alright. He stood back on her side of the pushchair which Elsie was silently sitting in.

“You can tell me if something’s bothering you, I will help you.” Otis calmly and gently said to her.

“You said I don’t mess everything up but I do. And it would be worse if I continued earlier, I can’t tell you right now.” Maeve said, starting to tear up a little bit.

“Okay.” Otis whispered, and noticed small wet patches forming onto the concrete below indicating that tears had been allowed to fall. “Maeve, please don’t feel upset.”

It seemed she didn’t listen and she started to make quiet crying noises now. Otis wasn’t sure what to do but he didn’t like seeing her in this state, so he slowly and awkwardly stepped closer to her and gave her a reassuring hug. She gratefully accepted the hug and released her tears into his shirt but she didn’t have her arms around him.

“It’s alright. And I meant it when I said you don’t mess everything up.” Otis rambled. Maeve had calmed down slightly but still felt unhappy and upset. “Everyone has always treated you unfairly but you are an incredible person Maeve. Don’t fool yourself.”

“Thank you.” Maeve mumbled. She had now put her arms around him and returned the hug.

“Boyfriend Maevey?!” Elsie screamed loudly. If anyone was still on campus by the front entrance they definitely would have heard.

“No Elsie. A normal friend.” Maeve said laughing. Otis also chuckled at Maeve’s sisters’ antics.

“Mummy says hug family not stranger.” Elsie said, looking down at her straps and seeing if she could undo them.

“Ignore her.” Maeve said before switching her looks from Otis to Elsie and muttering under her breath. “Dickhead.”

“I need to get going.” Otis said, glancing at his watch. “If you need anyone to talk to just remember I’m always here. I don’t mind.”

Maeve nodded back and smiled at how caring and kind he was being. He turned and walked away, taking one look behind to see if she was alright. Maeve, meanwhile, made sure to properly secure Elsie into her chair and then began the walk back to her caravan. Although she had managed to suppress her feelings for Otis during their discussion, they soon came back and they were stronger than ever before. It wouldn’t take much for her to spill them out now.

Otis however, was on his way to Ola’s. They had planned to have their first time to be after today’s dull day at school but Otis was running late after he spent some more time with Maeve to console her. He managed to arrive 10 minutes after they said they were going to start it, but since that was unlike Otis, Ola was annoyed - but some other information had made her more annoyed than him being late. Once Otis arrived at Ola’s, she opened the door but she didn’t move from the doorway

“Hey, sorry I’m not on time. I had something to do.” Otis said, unaware of the fury that was about to be directed towards him.

“I know.” Ola said sternly, and she gave him a death stare.

“What?” Otis’ face scrunched up in confusion.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Ola was starting to become fed up with his stupidity.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Well Lily does, and she showed me evidence that you were getting close with Maeve earlier. She also said she heard someone say that you were her boyfriend!” Ola was now shouting

“She doesn’t know the full story so why would you believe her!” Otis was also yelling.

“She’s my best friend, I know she wouldn’t lie to me.” Ola kept her tone of voice aggressive and angry at Otis. Once Otis didn’t reply, she calmed down slightly. “Lily said you hugged Maeve, and it wasn’t one that you would give to a friend.” 

“She was crying, I wasn’t going to just leave her in that state.” Otis thought he had justified his actions enough. 

“So you would prefer to spend time with her instead of me?” Ola was missing the point, or maybe it was because she never liked Maeve as she was jealous of Otis and Maeve’s connection.

“You think that’s why I stayed with her?” Otis was getting annoyed again. At this point he wasn’t sure if Ola was being serious, because he didn’t think she would come to that conclusion under normal circumstances.

“Well if you wanted to stay with her then you can go back to her now, we’re over.” Ola replied quickly before slamming the door shut.

“Ola! We need to understand both our perspectives. Let’s just talk about it.” Otis was knocking on the door while trying to shout through the miniscule gaps between the door and the door frame.

“Just go away!” Otis heard Ola screaming. It was obvious now that she wasn’t interested in speaking to him, and she certainly wouldn’t open the door again to answer his petty whines to talk things through.

Otis had no choice but to retreat. He wasn’t sure where his head was at so he figured he would go home and have an early night's sleep to try and process what had happened after school that day. He avoided a long conversation with his mum and made his way upstairs to his room. Once he flopped onto his bed, he considered texting either Maeve or Ola, but he decided against. He wanted to go to sleep and forget about what had happened with Ola. Surprisingly, he was fine with the breakup, but was rather more worried that Ola had been wrongly informed so he wanted to clear himself up with her. He didn’t have a plan with Maeve, but now he was out of the relationship with Ola he was definitely more consciously aware of his feelings for Maeve. They never really went away, but being with Ola at least distracted him away from them a bit. He reminded himself of what she had said before that scene.

‘I messed it up with you’

He was still unable to decipher her words, but he was sure she meant something different to what she said it meant. Before he fell asleep, he made up his mind that he would speak to them both tomorrow but making sure he spoke to Ola first. 

What if Elsie would be right?


	2. The First Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for chapter 2, wrote this quickly as I enjoyed the different scenario and how I was able to explore a different version of events in the show.
> 
> One more chapter and this short story is done. I'll focus on Their Way after and finish that before continuing the short stories using the ideas you guys gave me. Thanks to all of you who gave them to me, you know who you are!

The next morning had arrived, and the events of yesterday had taken its toll on Otis. He was a lot different - more mopey and down, almost shuffling as he didn’t want to pick up his feet. Once he had managed to get downstairs, Jean noticed the absence of her son almost immediately.

“Is something troubling you darling?” Jean sat down at the table and watched him pour some coffee into his mug.

“No, just confused.” Otis also took a seat at the table.

“Does Ola have anything to do with it?” Jean couldn’t help herself, she wanted to know.

“Yes, but not in the way you are thinking.”

“So you did use protection then.” Jean said, taking a bite out of her toast. She knew Otis wouldn’t be particularly open with such topics and she always had to infer what he meant. Otis would often tell her she was wrong but that didn’t stop her believing she was right every time.

“I said not in the way you are thinking.” Otis exclaimed, starting to get annoyed with how his mum was protruding into his life where he felt she didn’t need to be. “We broke up.”

Jean wasn’t sure if she heard that right.

“You broke up?” Jean asked, trying to see if he was sad or not.

“Yeah. She thinks I was getting close to someone else but I was just helping a friend feel a little bit better.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Jean thought he meant something more sexual than what he actually did.

“What?” Otis’ confusion was showing.

“You wanted to make a friend ‘feel a little better’. You weren’t cheating were you?” Again, Jean couldn’t help herself. She really hoped her son wouldn’t be turning into his father.

“No mum! Why was that even a thought?” Otis was definitely angry now, and he was shouting quite loud. “I just hugged a friend while she was crying and Ola dumped me for it!”

There was a small silence as neither Jean or Otis wanted to speak after Otis’ outburst. They each took a few sips of coffee and a couple bites of their toast before Otis spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, very quietly.

“Me too.” Jean responded similarly. “Are you going to tell Ola what you told me? About the friend I mean.”

“I already tried and she wouldn’t let me. I’m not mad though. We wouldn’t have lasted longer than yesterday anyway.” Otis now fully realised the situation he was in. He didn’t want to get back with Ola as he could now see that they work best as friends, and although he tried to get over Maeve, there was something telling him that he wasn’t at all.

“What makes you say that?” Jean queried.

“You might find out soon. You might not. Depends how it goes.” Otis said, grabbing his things for school. “Bye mum.”

Otis put on his helmet and stood by his bike. He only ended up waiting a couple of minutes before his best friend arrived, and he was a little surprised to see Otis waiting for him.

“No need to stop for too long.” Otis said, getting on his bike.

“Something happened with your mum?” Eric asked, concerned.

“The usual, inappropriate questions.” Otis replied, starting to pedal away.

Eric pedalled after him as he sped off and also started to laugh as he noticed Otis cringing at what his mum thought. Eric wanted to know what Jean said to his best friend so once they were on the main road he prodded him for some answers.

“What was your mum saying then?”

“I was a little exhausted this morning so she asked me if I was alright.” Otis began.

“That’s a really inappropriate question.” Eric said sarcastically. Otis ignored him and carried on.

“I said I was confused and one thing led to another. Anyway, she eventually asked me if I had been cheating on Ola.”

“No way!” Eric screamed. “So were you cheating?”

“No Eric! I hugged someone because she was in an emotionally distressed state and it was clear that it was not good to leave her like that.” Otis turned into therapy mode.

“Who was it then?” Eric prompted him once more, but Otis didn’t answer so Eric knew who it was. “It’s obvious that you hugged Maeve. Did Ola find out?”

“Yeah. She dumped me for it.” Otis replied and Eric noticed how he wasn’t showing any emotion at all.

“Aren’t you a little bit upset about it? I thought you really liked Ola.” Eric said, now focusing on the road in front of them as they were about to take one last turn before they arrived at school.

“I don’t think we would’ve been able to go on much longer so I’m not really bothered.”

“Why’s that?” Eric knew, but he wanted Otis to say it so he could always tease him with it.

“I know I said I got over Maeve but I never did. I tried to, but I couldn’t fool my own true feelings and emotions and it wouldn’t be fair on Ola if I was in a relationship with her but liked someone else.”

“I’ve always known that.” Eric said with a feeling of achievement.

“Maybe you should tell me what to do more often then.” Otis chuckled.

They arrived at school not long after their small conversation and Otis immediately saw Ola speaking with Lily. Once he tied his bike to one of the racks outside the front he started walking towards her while taking off his helmet. His awkwardness and nervousness were showing as he was approaching. Ola noticed him as he got close and began to pick up her stuff to try and walk away.

“Ola, can you hear me out before you leave.”

She was still quite angry with him, but she realised how silly it would be to misunderstand what he did. Once she told Lily to go into school without her as they needed space, she nodded and Otis started to make amends.

“I know you’re angry but Maeve was not in a good state of mind and it would’ve been worse if I had left her alone. All that went on was a simple hug between friends so that she would feel better. Her very young sister was the one to scream if I was her boyfriend, but we were both quick to tell her we were just friends.”

Ola seemed a little calmer now and believed him as he spoke so easily, evidently speaking of past events instead of fabricating lies.

“But I realised that you were right to call off the relationship, as I was never fully committed and I wasn’t completely focused on my attraction for you. Part of my mind was elsewhere. You don’t have to forgive me or even have me as a friend but I hope you can understand me now.” Otis finished and gave a small smile.

Ola smiled back and after hearing Otis’ apology she knew she had to give one as well.

“I’m sorry too, the way I sent you away yesterday was completely irrational. Thank you for finding me and telling me the truth, I hope you can forgive me as well.”

“I can.” Otis began to walk away but turned around slightly as Ola was a little bit further behind him. “Good luck.”

‘One down, one to go’ he thought as he wandered into the school building.

Otis and Ola were back on level terms, and they each made mistakes that they other have forgave them for. Once the conversation with Ola was off his mind, all he thought about was a conversation with Maeve - the words she said still echoing inside his head. He really wanted to know what she meant by ‘I messed it up with you’ but the only way to understand that is by asking her. He grabbed out his phone as he sat down in assembly next to Eric and quickly typed a text to her.

Otis: Can you meet me after school?

He kept his phone in his hand and it wasn’t long before she responded. 

Maeve: Why?

Otis looked around the hall and spotted her on the back row, and she was giving him a confused and worried glance. He tried to give a reassuring one back, but he wasn’t certain that she took the hint.

Otis: Just need to talk.

Maeve: Ok. Walk me back home?

Otis: Sure. Wait for me on the benches at the front.

He turned around to look at Maeve again and she was trying to hide a smile. He noticed this and smiled at her in hope that she would just let her smile free. Fortunately, she did and Otis faced the front stage a happy man. Now that neither he or Maeve were in a relationship, it was safe for him to tell her that he has feelings for her - but safe doesn’t mean that he wanted to just out of the blue. She also seemed quite stressed yesterday, so Otis didn’t want to pile on anymore by telling her how he felt, as well as potentially making their great friendship awkward.

Mr Groff walked onto the stage to start the assembly, and so began the boring and melancholy day at school. The only thing that would help it go quicker for Otis was knowing that he would be able to spend time with Maeve after it. He wasn’t sure how their conversation would go, and as always he was incredibly nervous and overthinking everything. Maeve was the same, but neither knew that the other was just as nervous as the other. 

Their talk would definitely make things better or worse, and it is crucial that they use the right words at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was enjoyable!


	3. Mutual Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this before I focus back on 'Their Way'
> 
> Quite happy with how this small story turned out, helps divert the thoughts away from what actually happened as also the terrible ending.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

The school day itself had gone as Otis imagined; boring, dull and draining. He had looked forward to meeting Maeve, and once the bell rang to signal the end of the day he made his way to the front. She followed his orders from the assembly and waited for him on the benches, and as he spotted her she was clearly nervous. She was biting her nails, shaking her leg and fidgeting were the actions that she was doing, and Otis smiled because he knew that she was just as nervous as he was as well as overthinking the situation no doubt. Once she saw him approaching, she tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up her bag.

“Hey.” Maeve said as they were now close enough to start talking. Her voice was just as nervous as she looked.

“Hi, are you ready to go?” Otis smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah.” Maeve didn’t trust herself to say anything more.

Once they got out of school and knew they were the only people in the proximity, their talk began.

“Are you feeling better? You know, after yesterday.” Otis wasn’t sure how to start and he scolded himself for asking a question when he knew the answer.

“Yeah.” Maeve looked down. “Thank you, for staying with me for a bit. I needed it.”

“You don’t need to thank me Maeve.” Otis said as he glanced over at her. He really wanted to know why she said what she said yesterday, so he decided to prompt her. “Are you sure you can’t tell me what you meant the other day?”

Maeve looked back up again quickly, but didn’t face Otis. In fact, she turned the other way for a couple of seconds.

“I can’t. Not yet.” She responded. It looked like it hurt for her to say that.

“Okay.” Otis didn’t want to force her to say anything she wasn’t comfortable saying.

There was a small silence, and it was clear that Maeve was acting strangely. She was looking down again, and kept chewing her nails. Otis tried to calm her down by starting another conversation, but he wasn’t too sure on what topic to focus on.

“Do you wanna spend some more time together in future? I’ve not really been with you much since I’ve been with Ola.”

Maeve felt jealous just thinking about Ola, but she was incredibly happy that Otis had said he’d be able to spend more time with her. She was in love with him after all.

“Yes!” She said a little bit too loud. “Sorry, I mean yes. That would be nice.”

Otis chuckled and Maeve did the same but hers was very nervous. That allowed both of them to relax a little bit and just enjoy the company they provided for the other. Maeve being so loud did raise suspicion, but Otis decided to let it slide. It was just one friend being there more often for another, right?

“Yeah I’d like that too. I meant it when I said I missed you when you were ‘visiting’.” Otis had said ‘visiting’ in a sarcastic way which again made Maeve laugh quietly. Again there was a silence, but this time it was more of a comfortable and calming silence instead of an awkward and anxious silence.

“How come you can spend more time with me anyway? I thought Ola didn’t like me.” Maeve said, surprising Otis a little bit with the last sentence.

“Ola doesn’t like you?” Otis said, surprised.

“Isn’t it obvious? We always used to spend time with each other, especially as she is your girlfriend and we ran the clinic.”

“Was.” Otis quickly replied.

“What?” Maeve was struggling to process what he meant and slowly moved her gaze towards him. They were now approaching the bridge where they had their near-kiss so many days ago.

“She was my girlfriend.” Maeve’s eyes lit up as Otis informed her, but he didn’t notice as he was looking forward. “We broke up yesterday.”

“Was it because of me?” Maeve couldn’t stop looking at him now.

“Kind of.” Otis was still not paying attention to Maeve beside him. “Someone saw us hugging yesterday and told Ola. She wasn’t pleased at all and dumped me for it.”

“I’m-”

“Don’t say sorry.” He quickly retorted which earned a laugh from Maeve. 

Otis took a few steps and realised that Maeve wasn’t next to him, so he turned around and she seemed frozen. He slowly walked back to her, and they were now standing face to face on the centre of the bridge.

“Maeve?” Otis tilted his head as Maeve kept staring at him.

“So you’re single now?” Maeve asked, her smile getting larger.

“Yeah, why?” Otis was oblivious to where Maeve was getting at.

“Well, I can tell you what I wanted to say yesterday.” Maeve looked at him like she had when he gave her the diary. Pure lovingness.

“What do you mean by that? Why couldn’t you tell me while I was in my rel-” He stopped as he finally understood what Maeve meant, and he just needed confirmation to become overjoyed.

“I was going to say yesterday that I liked you, but now I think it’s more like love.” Maeve said, feeling more nervous every time she opened her mouth. She really hoped she wouldn’t scare off Otis when she was saying this. “But I realised telling you while you were with Ola would be unfair so I chose not to. I needed to get this off my chest and I don’t expect you to feel the same way, I just wanted you to know.”

Otis didn’t say anything, he was just startled and happy. However, his face didn’t show it. Maeve noticed this and looked back down at the floor before trying to run off. She hated being open and honest with her feelings as it never got her anywhere, and this just felt like another one of those times. Otis predicted she would run off, and he rapidly brought his hand up to stop as she tried to get past.

“Let me go. I told you I mess everything up and I’ve done it again so let me go home Otis!” Maeve was a little annoyed, but more at herself than Otis blocking her.

“And I said you don’t mess everything up.” 

Maeve looked at him in surprise, and he began leaning towards her while wrapping his arm around her neck and leaving the other one round her lower back. The butterflies in their stomachs got increasingly more noticeable as their lips made contact and it was no surprise that it felt amazing for both Otis and Maeve, who had now brought her hand up to grasp his cheek. It was exactly how they had imagined it, if not better, and neither wanted it to stop. They had finally got it right, and on the bridge of all places. 

“I love you.” Otis said as they parted and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you too, dickhead.” Maeve gave him another kiss.

“Still calling me that?” Otis smiled as he still held onto her.

“Think of it as my affectionate nickname for you.” Maeve was now running her hand through his hair.

“I will.” He kissed her again, and gave her a tight hug where she rested her head sideways on his chest. “Are we a thing now?”

“If you want to be.” Maeve smiled from ear to ear.

“I never thought you would be friends with me at first, just a lousy business partner. And now I can call you my girlfriend.” Otis kissed the top of her head as she was still held close in his arms.

“I think that’s called dumb luck, and something about the moon and the stars.” She looked up at him, and they shared a gaze of admiration just before they both laughed and shared another kiss. After an agreement was made, they spent the rest of the day together before eventually it got too late and Otis had to go back to see his mum. But they would both fall asleep happy people, and being together was more than enough to be enthralled.

The following day, Otis had been happier than he had been all week. He dodged the somewhat inappropriate questions from Jean and managed to escape the area without Eric asking the same. They arrived at school as normal, and locked their bikes up with no sign of Maeve.

“Who are you looking for?” Eric noticed his best friend scouting the campus.

“Maeve.” He replied, not looking at Eric.

“Did you guys not fix things yesterday? You two are so stupid when it comes to each other, its actually laughable.”

“Maybe we will get better now.” Otis glanced at Eric with a grin as he gave up on trying to find Maeve.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I need specifics, Oatcake!” Eric started clapping his hands in the rhythm of the pace he spoke his words.

“Maybe you’ll find out later.” Otis began walking towards the front entrance.

“Arrrrrgh.” Eric groaned as chased after Otis.

The duo walked to their lockers to put their helmets away and get their books out for their lessons, continuing to talk on the note that they left their conversation on earlier.

“When am I able to find out then?” Eric said, frustration getting the better of him.

“I’m afraid I don’t know specifics at this point so you’ll have to wait.” Otis looked over Eric’s right shoulder, and saw Maeve coming towards them with a huge smile to which he reciprocated the smile. “You might find out now.”

“Hey dickhead.” Maeve sounded joyful and happier than ever as she joined Otis’ side.

“Hey.” Otis replied quickly before they shared a quick kiss and held hands.

“OKAY WHAT HAVE I JUST SEEN.” Eric seemed more happy than Otis and Maeve themselves.

“Calm down Eric please…” Eric nodded his head but he too now had a large smile as Otis continued. “I think you can tell we made up.”

“And now we’re together.” Maeve said, leaning her head on Otis’ shoulder.

“THIS IS AMAZING! ABOUT TIME YOU WERE TOGETHER!” Eric tried, but couldn’t contain his excitement.

“We know.” Maeve said, as they both looked at each other again. They would never tire of being around each other and the positivity they caused the other, and they shared a kiss before making their way to their next lessons. They had been honest with each other, and it put them in the best place they had ever been in - through their timing and selection during their talk. If only they had told each other earlier, they wouldn’t have had to wait this long for something they always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Their Way' updates coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure which piece I'll update next but I'll try to get one out soon, regardless if its this one or Their Way!


End file.
